


【朱白】半熟

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *18岁x18岁*我可太喜欢破处文学了*另外小白有点点勾引的意思在，注意避雷





	【朱白】半熟

0.  


高考已经结束了。

学校包下了当地最大的饭店开谢师宴。大家都已经成年，喝酒自然必不可少。朱一龙在那边被人调侃打闹的同时也被灌了不少红酒，眩晕的感觉随着酒精一点点沿着食道滑进胃里翻江倒海的火烧感越演越烈。他觉得自己有些失态了，便在宴会中途打了一声招呼，站起身来就往外面走。

1.

正是六月份的盛夏。

夜晚的风都是烫的，穿过层层叠叠的高楼缝隙，带过来的都是些刚下过雨的潮湿气味。

朱一龙回到自己的旅店房间里，透过落地窗能清楚地看到外面的灯火通明，霓虹灯闪烁的光斑隐隐约约遮盖了星星本应有的光辉。

不知道为什么，他突然想起小的时候坐在母亲的怀里咿咿呀呀地学语，那时候还没有到千禧年岁，记忆中的一切仿佛都被盖了朦朦胧胧的色彩。一晃十几年过去了，此时他却像与世隔绝的旁观者一般俯瞰着这繁华的都市，世态炎凉、人情冷暖、灯红酒绿，它们都简单得不过一纸简单浅显的童话。

恍如隔世。

2.

他想起来自己第一次见到白宇的时候。

还是初中开学的第一天，小孩儿冒冒失失的可爱样儿深深镌刻在他心里。

白宇的一切。

他都想要。

这个人，仿佛注定是为他而生的。

3.

“笃笃笃”。

是有人在敲门的声音。

朱一龙暂时从虚幻的世界里坠落回现实，从落地窗那里走到门口开了门。

门口的人是白宇。

“我刚才听老师说说你不舒服回房间了，所以过来看看你。”白宇今天穿了一身的黑色，他本来就瘦，从黑色的裤子里露出来的一点脚腕，被黑色衬托出他较之别人更加偏白一点的皮肤来。白宇显然也喝了酒，说话的时候他身上有若有若无抑制不住的酒气，很淡，微微地萦绕在小孩儿周围，被酒精染的通红的双颊和裹了水儿的眼睛是他独有的魅力。

朱一龙侧身摆手示意白宇进屋。小孩儿进屋之后直接仰面倒在床上，随着这动作卷起的气流掀起了他宽松的短袖，露出小半截细窄的腰来，几乎要和白色的床单融为一体。小白同学的诱惑自然还没结束，换了个舒服的姿势之后他借着酒精的晕眩伸手招呼朱一龙也躺下。

朱一龙觉得自己某个不可言说的部位一热。

孤男寡男共处一室，气氛自然暧昧不堪。

酒精的力量是强大的，朱一龙默认白宇的种种行为都是为了勾引他，脑子一晕便直接压在白宇身上，双手分别嵌住白宇的手，不管身下人的反抗就直接吻了下去。

他是经常锻炼的人，肺活量相当了得，只一吻便吻得白宇有些缺氧，白净的脸颊泛出不正常的潮红，最后白宇实在支持不住呜咽着求饶朱一龙才松开了他。

小孩儿有些惊慌地看着身上的人，两人确定关系已经两年多了，由于不在一个班的原因，他们除了牵手拥抱以外基本没有做过其他逾矩的事情，就算是亲吻也只有过浅尝辄止的唇瓣相贴，哪有像今天这样带着满满占有欲的侵占。

就是侵占。

他在用自己的唇瓣、自己的舌尖，去告诉这个世界上的任何一个人，白宇是他的。

朱一龙正视着白宇的双眼，因为刚才的缺氧白宇的眼睛里氤氲着一汪水汽，迷迷蒙蒙的煞是好看。朱一龙再次俯下去亲吻白宇漂亮的下颌线，紧接着是凸起的小巧喉结，然后是从过大的领口里露出的锁骨，最后朱一龙干脆掀起了白宇的衣服，用舌尖舔弄着白宇左胸上那一点小巧的红点。白宇属于一摸就软成一滩水儿的怕痒体质，此时哪能承受的住这样的左右夹击，只剩下喘息的力气靠在床头向着朱一龙打开自己予取予求。

4.

他隐隐约约猜到朱一龙要干什么了，却意外的生不起任何阻止的意愿来。

都成年了。

况且还是他爱的那么深的朱一龙。

朱一龙可以感觉到白宇在解开自己身上衬衫的扣子，小孩儿粉嫩的指尖有些冷，触碰到他高热的胸口，那一点的冰冷刺激让他稍微清醒了一点。

“小白…”

“嘘…哥哥…你不要讲话。”

白宇的修长的手指随着扣子的解开游移到朱一龙紧实的小腹，在朱一龙尴尬的眼神下他摸上了朱一龙早已肿胀的某个部位。

“这里...哥哥早就已经忍不住了吧。”白宇说着便仰头主动送上了自己的嘴唇，手臂紧紧圈上那人的脖子，胸腔里颤抖着发出一丝呻吟。

  
5.

“唔嗯......”

白宇用嘴取悦着朱一龙身下的东西，那是远远超过亚洲男性的平均长度，翘起的弧度似是在骄傲地炫耀自己。朱一龙手臂微微用力，突然的靠近使得那根东西一下子顶到嗓眼，呕吐感不可遏制地翻涌上来，咸腥的气味让白宇忍不住咳嗽。气流强烈地冲击在前端，酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着脊椎一路杀到大脑，朱一龙猛地从白宇的嘴里抽出自己，然后把射出来的东西都喷在了白宇脸上。

“你干什么…”白宇嘴上这么嫌弃着，手上却诚实地握着那根东西挑掉了脸上浓稠的精液往嘴里送。

朱一龙还没反应过来的时候白宇已经把它们含在嘴里了。

“小白……不脏吗…”

有点心疼，又有点兴奋。

白宇拉过朱一龙的手，将白色的液体吐在他手上。“用这个，”白宇把朱一龙的手又拉到自己的后穴，“给我润滑。”

朱一龙不知道白宇从哪里知道这么多东西，但他并不意外自家小孩儿会在夜深人静的夜晚偷偷地去查找这些限制级的知识，相反，他很开心。

朱一龙用食指沾了自己的东西往白宇的后方送，手指刚刚进到紧致的甬道里便感受到强大的阻力，随之而来的是层层叠叠的温暖和湿润。白宇是第一次，所以被入侵的感觉对他来说并不好受，比起舒服更多的反而是细细密密的疼痛。他下意识绷紧了身子，双手将床单抓出一道道褶皱来，还多亏朱一龙阻止才没有扯坏。

“小白，放松。”朱一龙小声抚慰着白宇，手上的动作却没有停下。随着时间的流逝，手指数已经增加到了三根，交合的地方传出噗呲噗呲的水声，在狭小的单人房里犹显刺耳。等到朱一龙觉得差不多了，便手扶着自己的硕大，一下子深入进去。

“嗯…！”

白宇只感觉自己被撕裂了一般，他甚至能感觉到那根灼热的东西外表的轮廓。朱一龙也很不好受，内里紧致湿滑着包裹的感觉险些令他缴械投降，多亏深呼吸才逃过一劫。

又不知道过了多久，朱一龙忍不住开始动了。

白宇感觉到有一阵阵的电流不受控制地传遍全身，身体也不受控制地随之抽动。基于羞耻心他没有叫出声，紧紧咬着自己的下嘴唇，因为太过用力，星星点点的血腥味从咬出的伤口里慢慢地侵染到舌尖，染红了嘴唇，让白宇本就红的艳丽的唇更加魅惑动人。

“小白…叫出声来吧，现在大家还没回来，不会有人的。”

“你怎么知道不会有人和你一样提前回来....”

白宇显然已经到了极限，好看的眼睛里已满是水雾，雾蒙蒙地，仿佛氤氲着这个世界上最美好的东西。

他想起来自己曾经在某天晚自习下课的夜晚，和白宇走回寝室楼的时候，对着小孩儿一蹦一跳的身影，望着黑夜里那人发亮的眼睛，说：

“小孩儿，你的眼里有星星。”

6.

是欲望的星星。

朱一龙再次附身大力冲撞，白宇不再沉默，嘤嘤地小声呻吟起来，小小的奶音在尾音的时候还微微上扬提高了音调，喘起来分外好听，像猫咪细小的爪子不断揉抓着朱一龙的心。他突然撞到了白宇某个地方，身下人的喘息声便一下子高了一个八度，扭捏着消散在空气里。

事实上在朱一龙找到敏感点前，白宇忍着疼痛的表情就已经褪去了，取而代之的是蔓延的情欲大火，灼烧着每一寸神经末梢。敏感点被袭击直接让白宇不着调地哭了出来，咸咸的液体流进嗓子，惹得他咳嗽了几声。

7.

“咚咚咚——”突然传出的敲门声让床上还在交缠的两个人同时一震。

“白宇！你在里面吗！老师有事情找你！”

白宇连忙捂住了自己的嘴，眼睛瞪的大大的，拼命地用细瘦的手腕去推朱一龙，让他快点到此为止。

他又怎么可能“到此为止”。

朱一龙危险的笑了，那双好看的眼睛里流露出可以称得上是阴翳的神色，这小孩儿到底知不知道，自己有多想把他锁起来关在只有自己看得到的地方，一点点扒干净遮挡着那具绝美的身子的布料，最后慢慢地吃干抹净。那一点被狠狠地碾压，快感像开闸的洪水一样翻滚着缓慢地摧残着白宇的理智，刚要叫出声的时候又想起来还有人等还在门外，要是被发现那就真的不得了了。

唔…真的快不行了。

白宇的声音还是从指缝里漏了出来。

“白宇？”外面的人肯定听到那一声了，“白宇？你怎么了？”

“朱一龙，你开下门，白宇怎么了？”

“我没事！”白宇被朱一龙翻了过来，从后面入侵的姿势很好地激发了他先前撩拨朱一龙时仿佛丝毫没有存在过的羞耻心，“我有点胃疼，龙哥这里有药，你和老师说一声，我马上就去。”

白宇也是很佩服自己，在这样的情况下居然还能维持语调，努力压抑控制着自己的声带不要止不住地颤抖。

“那我走了，朱一龙你好好照顾他啊。”

听到远去的脚步声后白宇才逐渐放松了身子，呜咽的声音又开始从喉咙里溢出来。

8.

“我还想听其他的。”

朱一龙凑到白宇耳边说了一声什么。“不行！这个不可以！”白宇突然挣扎起来，伸着小胳膊小细腿的在空中无力的挣扎。朱一龙把人拉回自己身边，一只手伸到他前面那里，食指指甲不轻不重地按在最上端的位置，然后虎口重重一卡。

靠！好痛。

“小白要是不叫的话，我不会停下的。”

9.

“唔…呜呜哥哥…”

可能是被顶得急了，白宇的声音里染上了一点哭腔，软软地像是肆意生长的藤蔓密密麻麻地缠绕在心脏上，包裹的密不透风，再骤然收紧，让朱一龙爱的快要无法呼吸。

怎么办。

自家的小孩儿真的太诱人可口了。

头顶酒店暖黄色的灯光打在小白身上，迷离得像是被切割打磨的一块块排列整齐的方格，在刺眼的灯光下折射出一条条七彩的刺眼光线。

我想把他变成只属于我一人的果子，看着它慢慢地成熟长大，最后变得糜烂腐坏，颤抖着涌出更熟烂的汁水。

因为我真的好爱他。

从很小的时候开始，就知道你注定是我的。

一辈子，都是我的。

fin.

  


彩蛋：

“都一个小时了，你不是说白宇很快就好吗？”班主任盯着谢南翔的脸，他不好意思地低下了头。

“那我再去看看。”谢南翔受不了班主任的质问，一转头就跑了。

他回忆起那声卡在喉咙里的短促叫声，深深叹了口气。

南南不知道。

南南太难了。

朱一龙，求你快点。

我真的求求你了。


End file.
